Crushed by love
by Katiecoos
Summary: This story is on a temporary hiatus, but more chapters will come soon! Please R & R after reading!
1. Just a Manic Monday PROLOUGE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters.  
  
NOTE: You can flame me, I don't mind. This fic contains a mild amount of violence. It's going to be a slash, but all I'm going to tell you; this is not a Lizzie/Gordo slash! This idea just came into my head when I was doing my Japanese homework, so this story will probably suck. Please R & R with flames or whatever!  
  
PLOT: Someone gets abused, then that person needs help. She goes to the most likely person, but there long friendship takes a strange turn.  
  
.·:*:·.Crushed by Love.·:*:·.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
He thrust her against the wall again. Her pain become sharp, and she let out a shriek, but he hit her in the face. She lay on the ground in a daze,  
but he picked her up. She warned him not to start again, but he didn't  
start. He wanted to talk.  
  
"Honey, if you keep that job, I'm going to have to keep hurting you, and I don't want to have to do that. But, as long as that job stays, you continue to be hurt. I'm going now. I'm going to be back at 6:00 sharp for dinner."  
  
She sat and did not say anything.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Okay. Go to work"  
  
He leant in to kiss her, but she winced. She didn't want to kiss him. He hurt her. He didn't love her, and she was hurt. She didn't want a kiss. She  
sat entranced by the beautiful morning sun. She cleaned her self up and whimpered & shook on the couch. She reached for her wedding album to remind  
her of the happy days, but she cut short and fell to the floor.  
  
The happy days were well over.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
Work life sucked. Having to run around writing articles all day was hard work. Her dream was a shambles, and life sucked. However, her day lit up when she found out she was going to interview a major star, and had been accepted for the job in Australia. Life has finally got back on track. As she pulled her car out of the traffic and in to the country air the moment  
was pulled short by her phone. She pulled over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"He hit me Lizzie, he hit me!"  
  
"Who hit you?"  
  
"John! He hit me!"  
  
"What? He hit you? Miranda get out of there!"  
  
"I can't! He's locked me in the house again and I can't go to work!"  
  
"Miranda call the police."  
  
*Dial Tone*  
  
What the hell? He hit her?  
  
She turned into the court; she had to do this interview. There was no turning back. But there was Miranda. Miranda. Poor innocent Miranda. She was hurt, but she could not help. But unfortunately work meant the most at  
the current moment. She strolled up to the front door ready for the  
interview. This was where the rest of her career lay.  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
"Hello? May I request what has your appearance got to do with?"  
  
"Oh hi, Lizzie McGuire, reporter. I have an appointment with Miss Chambers"  
  
"Madame Chambers! Now come through and please wait. She is having tea in the garden, so I need to get her."  
  
What the hell am I doing here? Miranda needs my help!  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
I got up. I have to be strong. Lizzie can't help me; I have to fight on my  
own. This is my battle, and no-one else's. I'll do some work, the calm  
down. H only hit me, he won't do it again.  
  
I know he wont, he's my husband. I trust him.  
  
I'm sorry about the short prologue! Please R & R! I will write the next chapter by Tuesday at the most! I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter & story to come! 


	2. That Darn Little Letter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters.  
  
THANX 2: All who reviewed, it really does help!  
  
CHAPTER 2 OF CRUSHED BY LOVE: That Darn Little Letter  
  
Miranda walked slowly towards her office building. She'd been let out just so she could hand in her letter of resignation. She knew that Matt would be furious. Yes, Matt McGuire was her boss. Lizzie's brother. She couldn't just burst out and tell him she was being abused. So as she approached the door, she took a heavy breath in, and knocked.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Hiya Miranda!"  
  
"Hey Matt." Miranda burst out in sobs.  
  
"Miranda, what's wrong? I may be a prude boss, but I DO worry about my workers!"  
  
"Matt, I'm going to have to hand you this. There is no real explanation. I just have to." Miranda sped out of the building. She didn't even bother to clean her desk out. She had to be home by six, and if she wasn't, that would mean a beating. A savage beating. She sped up and ran for her life.  
  
Miranda arrived at home at 5:53. Just enough time. She bolted into the kitchen and grabbed a pot. She started to cook the soup. So was so out of it, she didn't notice her husband walk in.  
  
"Miranda! Miranda!"  
  
Miranda woke up to the world. She didn't want her husband to be home. He kept calling her name, so she softly bellowed out: "I'm in the kitchen"  
  
"There you are wake up!"  
  
He slapped her in the face.  
  
"John, why did you have to hurt me this morning?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I had to Miranda! A wife isn't meant to work!"  
  
"So what, does that mean I have to stay home all day?"  
  
"Don't fight with me!"  
  
"I can't be a housewife! I love working!"  
  
"Well you know my religion!"  
  
"Whatever! Just don't hurt me again!"  
  
"You're really asking for it!"  
  
He whispered in her ear. He had her thrust against the wall. She was  
helpless. He pushed her harder, and she whimpered.  
  
"A wife has to listen to their love!"  
  
Miranda was freaked out. She had her opportunity to get away, and it slipped through her fingers. He started to kiss her, and she wondered what was going to happen. She saw the soup over boil and overflow the pot. She  
ran to the pot.  
  
Miranda & John had a silent dinner. She cleared the plates, and he dried them while she washed them as usual. He set off to do some work, and she grabbed the wedding photos, she wanted to be taken back to happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie sped down the country road. She wasn't going to let him hurt Miranda. But, she couldn't get past him. He was practically unstoppable. That man, was a beast, and if there was one thing she could do right now, it would be to save her best friend. Right now. As Lizzie tried to think of a plan of action, her phone rang. It was Matt on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey older sister!"  
  
"Hey little brother!" Lizzie put on a brave voice.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine yourself?"  
  
"Confused!"  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Yes. Miranda resigned today. She was my best worker!"  
  
"What? How dare he do that?"  
  
"How dare he do what?"  
  
"Matt, please don't ask!"  
  
"LIZZIE! Is it about Miranda?"  
  
"Well, you see, well, um, she gets beaten!"  
  
"BEATEN???"  
  
"Yes beaten. But I only know of one time that's she has been hit."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"This Morning."  
  
"What? Can you get her to call the police?"  
  
"No." "NO?"  
  
"Can you do something?"  
  
"No, her husband doesn't want her out of the house!"  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
"I'm coming over. I'm coming over now."  
  
*Dial Tone*  
  
"Matt? Matt?"  
  
Lizzie sat down and sighed. What was she to do? She wanted to do something, but she couldn't! She was dead scared. She was scared? What about how scared Miranda would be?  
  
Sorry about the short chapter! But I hoped you liked it anyway! Please R & R! I'll try and get the next chapter done by Friday. Anyway, ciao for now! 


	3. Promises don’t ever stay promises for lo...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters.  
  
THANX 2: All who reviewed, it really does help!  
  
CHAPTER 3 OF CRUSHED BY LOVE: Promises don't ever stay promises for long  
  
*Clock is ticking*  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
Miranda threw the clock at the floor. She'd had enough, her husband was a thug, and all she or anyone else could do is just sit tight.  
  
Sit Tight? If only she could fight back.  
  
Miranda walked into the back room. She sobbed while she caressed the bead work on her wedding dress. Beautiful silver bead work. She wanted to be taken back. Taken back to another place, another time.  
  
Flashback  
  
"When I attach this bead, you Miranda Isabelle Sanchez will have the most stunning dress that John Ramiro has ever seen!"  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my God! Look at me Lizzie! Look at me!"  
  
Lizzie sped into the room  
  
"Miranda! Oh my, you look gorgeous! If only I was in you shoes right now!"  
  
Miranda reached down and caressed the beads. She was the happiest women alive.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
If only happiness lasted forever.  
  
Matt sped down Main road like there was no tomorrow. He had to keep Lizzie under control and save Miranda. But, Matt like practically most people was no hero. He familiarized Lizzie's house, and sped into the driveway. Lizzie was already there with her coat.  
  
"Jump in sister!"  
  
"Matt, we can't just go bursting in there!"  
  
"Never know until you try!"  
  
"Matt she's not five years old. She's a grown 30 year old woman getting abused!"  
  
They pulled into the street, but parked a few houses down. They had a chance to save, 1 chance, was this chance going to be worth while? They walked up the beautiful garden path. Miranda had the most beautiful house. Lizzie owned a small terrace, and Matt, well Matt lived in a share house.  
  
Lizzie crept round the back while Matt stayed at the front. They could both sense faint screams.  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Miranda was limp, lying on the couch bloodstained; holding her now red wedding dress close to her. He pulled her up, and cut her skin again. He'd then finally cut TRAITOR in Spanish across her chest. Miranda screamed & Screamed, but he cut some of her hair off to shut her up.  
  
Miranda whimpered, cried & shook. But no-one was there. Only John and he was probably going to kill her now. John was angry. Very angry. He went to the mantle piece and smashed everything on it to the ground.  
  
Matt & Lizzie were still outside. They could hear the screams, but there was no way in. The house was like fort Knox. There were bars on all the windows, and the locks were definitely Burglar proof. They were also Matt & Lizzie proof.  
  
Then Matt, found a creative diversion to get in. The back window was open. There he saw an abused Miranda on the couch. Was she dead? He sped around to Lizzie and asked her to throw a brick through the window.  
  
"Matt! How is that going to work?"  
  
"Well, you throw the brick through the window, I get through the back window, I save Miranda, and you call the police."  
  
"Well, ok. But we don't have much time. That man is such a thug!"  
  
Matt emerged with a brick.  
  
"Matt where did you get that?"  
  
"I have my connections!"  
  
"Shut up! Let's get going!"  
  
Lizzie crept up to the front window. This was it. Now or Never. Miranda's life practically depended on this brick. Lizzie swung back her arm, she poised & threw. However, a large shard of glass got her in the forehead, and she was bleeding quite heavily.  
  
John ran outside. Lizzie was whimpering in the bushes. She was in pain. But she carefully & silently watched John creep around the garden, it was quite dark, but the porch lights made the outline of everything visible.  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Matt squeezed through the window. There he saw a beautiful figure in pain. She needed help and he was here.  
  
"Miranda!" he gently whispered  
  
The figure turned her head.  
  
"Oh my god Miranda! What has he done to you?"  
  
Matt ran over to Miranda and gently picked her up. He was here now to save Miranda. Matt the hero. He was acknowledging the status when something drew him back. A voice.  
  
"The wedding dress." Miranda wanted Matt to go back for it. He did, and as he was practically out of the window, Miranda ran, but Matt was staring down a gun barrel.  
  
Sorry to leave it there, but you've always go to have a cliffhanger. Please R&R, and I will try get the next chapter up very soon! 


	4. I have you all to myself, just this once

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters.  
  
THANX 2: All who reviewed, it really does help!  
  
CHAPTER 4 OF CRUSHED BY LOVE: I have you all to myself, just this last once  
  
Matt didn't really know until today what it was like to stare down a gun barrel. A shiver went down his spine, and the cold weather really didn't help. John tightened his grip on the gun, and the expression on his face was pure horror. Matt could feel sweat run down his neck, and it made his suit wet.  
  
"Well well well McGuire!" John scolded in a harsh tone.  
  
"John, give it up! You're not helping in anyway! Face it, if you shoot me, you won't be doing any favours for the both of us!"  
  
"SHUTUP MCGUIRE!"  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'll just get shot then shall I?"  
  
"Well that's what might just happen!"  
  
"Look John, you're not going to get Miranda back!" Lizzie had Miranda cradled in her arms, and they were both shaking.  
  
"I never knew why Miranda had a best friend like you! You always fight, its not like you have any respect for each other, you're just two stupid idiots that deserve to be dead!"  
  
Lizzie was truly offended, but Miranda didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Didn't your vows mean anything?"  
  
"Look, you shut up, this is Miranda & I's problem!"  
  
"You mean it's just your problem!"  
  
"You McGuire's, you must have a death wish, because you're messing with me!"  
  
"Give it up! You're the one with the death wish!"  
  
"You want to get out of this?"  
  
"YES! So just piss off!"  
  
"No, it doesn't work that way. I have the power! Give me back my wife, and then I'll let you go. Also, hand over your phones, you aint gonna call anyone. You understand?"  
  
"Understood." Matt & Lizzie's plan was soiled.  
  
John led Matt & Lizzie to the front yard. He had them at gunpoint. He pushed them out of the drive. Matt & Lizzie just bolted. Lizzie had left her mobile in the car. But did this mean Miranda was saved?  
  
Lizzie cried & shook as she dialed 911. As she finally got through, she screamed out the situation. The police were on their way. Now this game of cat & mouse was a deadly race against time.  
  
Matt had to calm Lizzie down. Her rubbed her back and gave her support. Matt was scared too, but he had to keep his chin up and fight. As they heard faint police sirens they were overjoyed. But, Miranda could be dead for all they knew.  
  
"Now, I have you all to myself, we'll go to heaven together Miranda, its what we wanted."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Remember, I made a promise to you when we got married."  
  
"More like a mistake, I hate you! I hope you die, and even if you don't kill me, you'll still go to hell, because that's were you belong. Whatever happened to when we were happy?"  
  
"Happy?" "You know, we had everything, and there was love made practically every night, what changed all that?"  
  
"You're so daft! There was never any love! If it wasn't for your father, I would've never had to of married you!"  
  
"You never loved me?"  
  
"Well of course not! I'm sure someone could've told you about my affair!"  
  
"Affair? You dirty bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Who do I think I am? Look at you!"  
  
"That is it, come on kill me, I haven't got the time for this!"  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" A swat team emerged. They were practically at every angle of the garden. So Miranda wasn't going to die after all.  
  
"DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"  
  
John walked over to them. He cried and fell to the ground. A doctor sped to help Miranda, and Matt & Lizzie were there in a flash. As Miranda was being loaded in to the ambulance, John cried out:  
  
"This isn't over yet Sanchez, you bitch!"  
  
Then, at that point in time, Miranda fell into unconsciousness.  
  
As Matt & Lizzie were walking to the car, they saw the ambulance speed off into the night. Was Miranda okay? They didn't realize the hell that was ahead of them as they drove to the hospital.  
  
They also had to call Gordo & Miranda's parents.  
  
"Gordo? Liz, you haven't heard from him in months, what's he gonna care?"  
  
"He's our other best friend, he'll care heaps!" Lizzie snapped, and her eyes shot up.  
  
"Lizzie, this is NOT the time for fighting. Everything's going to be fine. You call Gordo, and I'll deal with the parents."  
  
"Thanks Matt, you're a true angel!"  
  
Matt smiled, but it was only a small smile. He loved his sister so much. If you'd asked him that say, 15 years ago, the response might have been just a little bit different.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
2 hours later  
  
The wait was killing her. Was Miranda going to pull through? Lizzie didn't really realize how much she loved Miranda until that night. How could've  
she her get married to him? Why had she made so many previous mistakes?  
Could she ever put things right again?  
  
"Matt! Lizzie!" It was mum & dad. Time to face the music.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you kids okay?" Sam was so worried; Jo was consoling Mr. & Mrs. Sanchez while Sam was giving hugs to Matt & Lizzie.  
  
"Daddy, is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Lizzie, sweetheart, we all know Miranda is a fighter. She'll pull through."  
  
"No she won't! Life isn't as straightforward as that!"  
  
Lizzie ran. She didn't exactly know where she ran to, but she just kept running. She found herself outside, breathing heavily. The cigarette smoke wasn't helping either. She then just sat on the gritty pavement and held her legs tightly to her chest.  
  
Would she ever see Miranda's gorgeous brown eyes ever again?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll also tell you one other thing, you probably think my spelling is weird and that I live in Australia, so there will be a bit of difference in the spelling. I'll have the next chapter up very soon, because we start our two months holidays at the end of the year, so I'm going to try and see how far I can get with the story! Please R & R, it really does help! So ciao for now,  
  
Kate (Katiecoos) 


	5. Everything breaks sometime

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters. Also, the lyrics I use are copyrighted to Bette Midler & whoever else owns them.  
  
THANX 2: All who reviewed, it really does help!  
  
CHAPTER 5 OF CRUSHED BY LOVE: Everything breaks sometime  
  
A serene figure lay lifeless in a hospital  
  
While a man rushed to meet his plane on time  
  
Planes. Oh great. A 24-hour flight. Even better. I was stuck on this plane full of worry, while an old pal from way back was dying. Worse to come, I  
had a secret. Something that could be hidden, but not for too long. The  
problem I faced was not going to solve itself for a very long time.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Lizzie sweetheart, you need to have some rest! You look awfully tired."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Sanchez, I'm fine! I'm used to late nights, and I do want to be here when Miranda wakes up."  
  
Mrs. Sanchez pulled Lizzie into a tight hug. She was a great friend to Miranda, and made her feel just a little bit happy. If Miranda didn't have Lizzie, who would she have?  
  
Miranda lay before them so serene. She was so delicate, and her skin was pale, Lizzie watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, and noticed that her left index finger twitched. It still had that darn wedding ring attached to it. That bloody ring.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As I walked off the plane, it was dull. No-one to greet me. I saw many other people receiving hugs all round, but I had nothing. I made my way to the luggage terminal and waited for an hour. Airports sucked. I dragged my  
suitcase along the ground and slumped into a taxi.  
  
"Where are we headed Mr.?"  
  
"War Memorial Hospital, please step on it"  
  
As we were speeding in the night, I went past all the things that made America familiar. All the bright lights had me in a daze, and I was sleepy. Everything was a mix of colour & sound, and I jolted back into life as the  
taxi came to a halt.  
  
"That'll be..."  
  
"Just take this please, keep the change" I handed the driver 200 bucks. That should keep him happy for a while. I slowly approached the hospital,  
and found where Miranda was. Now I had to face up to what was the awful  
truth.  
  
I saw a blonde figure with her hair up high crying. Was I too late? What had happened? Typical of me. David Gordon: late for everything. As I drew closer, my heart started beating faster & faster. I felt heat come over me.  
But the words still slipped out.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Oh my, Gordo!" We kept out talking down to whispers, because if we screamed, we'd wake everyone up. Lizzie cried harder and I sat her down and took her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now, deep breaths now, breathe."  
  
"Gordo you came!"  
  
"Yes I did, and the boss aint happy, but he's a bit on the prude side, what would he know?"  
  
"What if..."  
  
"Shhh. Nothing bad will happen. Miranda's a fighter."  
  
As the intimacy was shared, the parents & Matt walked in. So there they were all seven of them, in a tableau around Miranda. Everyone sat stunned and quiet, as morning finally arose. The sun was beautiful. But what Miranda needed was a wish upon a star. Everyone had left the room by 11. Lizzie returned an Hour later all fresh and clean. But where was everyone else? She took the chance and took Miranda's hand. It was now or never.  
  
"Miranda. I know you probably can't hear me, but what I have to get off my chest; I will get off my chest. John is long gone, he hurt you. He won't be coming back. Gordo & I will love you. We'll never leave or hurt you. We love you with all our hearts."  
  
Come on Miranda please wake! Lizzie thought. Then Lizzie sobbed as she  
sung, so beautifully.  
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
To never have sunlight on your face,  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
While you were the one with all the strain,  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long,  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
And everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart,  
  
I want you to know I know the truth,  
  
Of course I know it,  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I could fly higher then an eagle.  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
Fly, fly fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
So high I almost touched the sky,  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
Thank god for you, the wind beneath my wings."  
  
Lizzie cried harder as she sung more, then, Miranda slowly opened her eyes, and stared at Lizzie, she noticed and was overjoyed. Her brown eyes were open!  
  
"Oh Miranda, thank god you're awake!"  
  
Lizzie tightened her grip on Miranda's hand and snuggled close to her. Miranda's other hand went round Lizzie's back, and they stayed in that position for quite a while, then Nurse Peterson walked in.  
  
"Miss Sanchez, so glad to have you back! I'll call Dr. Rundle straight away!"  
  
Nurse Peterson sped out of the room straight away. Miranda had not yet talked, but she finally wanted to ask something.  
  
"Lizzie, promise me you'll never leave me!" Miranda whispered as she cuddled close to Lizzie.  
  
"I'll never leave you; I love you too much to leave you."  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"Yes he's gone. He won't come back. I'm here to protect you. He'll never lay a finger on you again."  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would I do if I didn't have you?"  
  
"I don't know Miranda, but you're safe and that's all that matters."  
  
As Miranda & Lizzie cuddled for a few more minutes, Daniela & Edward Sanchez came speeding into the room. Lizzie gently pulled away from Miranda and stood. She gave each Daniela & Edward a quick hug.  
  
"I don't know what you did to wake her up, but where forever grateful!" Edward said in a soft tone.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the room with a strong feeling of relief.  
  
"SISTER, YOU ROCK!"  
  
Matt ran up to Lizzie & squeezed her hard. Her parents then came along and they shared a warm, family hug. Love was all around at the moment. Then, Gordo finally came in clueless, and Jo made him join in the hug. Gordo finally had his hugs all round.  
  
Well, there peoples, you have is chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I'll update very, very soon! Also, if any of you have an idea you would like put in the story, post it in your review and I'll see what I can do! Also, please, please R&R, it'll mean the world to me. Thanks,  
  
Kate  
  
Note: I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my Nan & Pa, my peace always be with them, wherever the afterlife may take them. 


	6. What can I be thankful for?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire. All I do own is this story, and my own fictional characters  
  
THANX 2: All who reviewed, it really does help!  
  
CHAPTER 6 OF CRUSHED BY LOVE: What can I be thankful for?  
  
NOTE: Well, this chapter is going to be about thanksgiving, and because I live in Australia, I'm not too familiar with thanksgiving, but I'll give it my best shot to try and write a thanksgiving lunch. If I totally mess it up, please post it in your review!  
  
MIRANDA POV  
  
As I look down at my chest for the first time in a while, I see those red scars. Traitor. Traitor in Spanish, I was going to see that fault of character forever. Traitor. What a bastard.  
  
We'll thank the battle scars.  
  
Today was Thanksgiving. The day I got to go home, to Lizzie's. Not the most appropriate day to get discharged from hospital, but with the help of Matt, I might have a good day. I sat myself down and had a think about the past few months that I call my marriage. Not much of a marriage, but still. How can you call a marriage with a bastard husband love? You can't. Lizzie said that she'd love me, but as if that'd laugh, she was so caught up in her own life, she didn't need to take on mine. But as Lizzie said to me the day I woke up here, together forever.  
  
"Miranda? Hello? Earth to Miranda!"  
  
"Oh hey Matt."  
  
"Come on Miranda, I know you're not too crash hot about the idea, but it'll be fun! Lizzie's great at cooking, and you'll be full for weeks to come, make the most of it sunshine!"  
  
"What the hell is that meant to mean?"  
  
"Have fun." Matt whispered and he then pulled me into a tender hug. He held me ever so gently, so nicely, he made me feel wanted for a little while, until Matt realized it was twelve, and we were late.  
  
I never realized how careful a driver Matt was, he handled the road excellently, but in the last five minutes of our trip, I realized I had thought wrong, Matt sped down a whole load of side streets to get to Lizzie's in time to be under 15 minutes late, but as everyone knew, Matt is so unpredictable.  
  
As I got out of the car, Matt took my hand. This was going way to fast for comfort! But I wanted too feel wanted, is that a crime? He took me onto the verandah and pulled me close.  
  
"Remember what I said Sanchez, have fun"  
  
I groaned and Matt rung the doorbell.  
  
"Matt! Miranda!" Lizzie shrieked  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Matt & Miranda chimed in perfect unison.  
  
"I see your timings improving little brother, only fifteen minutes late!"  
  
"Why thank you Lizzie" Matt joked while receiving a peck on the cheek from Lizzie.  
  
"Oh Miranda, great to have you back!" Lizzie cried, and she took Miranda into her arms and squeezed her tight. She then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and invited the two in. Matt popped Miranda's bag down in the spare room and led Miranda to the back of the house where the celebration was taking place. Matt failed to notice the worried look on her face.  
  
As the two strolled into the back room, it seemed quiet. There were ten places set at Lizzie's quite large dining table. Everyone was sitting around. Lizzie suddenly exclaimed:  
  
"Now I present you with Matthew McGuire and Miranda Sanchez!"  
  
Mum, Dad, Jo, Sam, Howard, Roberta & Gordo all presented me with hugs as they turned around. I hate it when people crowd me, but it was thanksgiving after all.  
  
Jo was asked to say grace, and following that, Lizzie came out with the first course. Prawn Cocktails. The doctor said to watch what I eat, but it was thanksgiving after all, so what the heck. We received Turkey & roast vegetables for main, and Pavlova and Chocolate Cherry Ice cream for dessert. Matt was right. Lizzie does cook like a dream.  
  
We went round the table and said what we were most thankful for, I told everyone what they wanted to hear, thanks for supporting me in this time of need etc. But really, what did I have to actually be thankful for? I know it was selfish to think like that, but I just felt that way.  
  
The next few hours was filled with dancing and talking, we reminisced about everything, but I could tell that everyone tried to steer quite clear of weddings and anything regarding the whole subject of marriage. Just for my sake. After we said our goodbyes, Matt, Lizzie & I were on the couch absolutely knackered. What a day thanksgiving had turned out to be. I also admit I had fun. I had a lot of fun, in fact I'd had the best load of fun I'd had in ages, but it still didn't make me happy. Lizzie left the room to start clearing up, and she left Matt & I alone.  
  
Typical Lizzie.  
  
"So Sanchez, have fun?"  
  
"Yes Matt. You win. I did have fun."  
  
"Aw, what did I tell you?"  
  
"I'd have fun!" I mimicked in a boyish tone.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the space close in further between us. I knew what was going to happen, after months of flirting at the hospital, this must what be feels right and also, Lizzie said that Matt liked me, but really the last thing I needed was a relationship! Look how my last one ended, for instance.  
  
It's amazing how much you can bond with someone just when they come to visit your hospital bed each day. Flirting had also become apparent for a while, but as I say, it's not a crime to want to feel wanted. We were so close; I could feel Matt's body heat so much. I bet he could feel mine. As we were about to start the lip lock, we both knew it was wrong, it was way too soon. I hadn't even got divorced yet for cries sake! Anyway, Lizzie saved the day when she walked back into the room.  
  
"So guys, enjoy thanksgiving?"  
  
"Yes." We both spat out in angry tones.  
  
"Okay then, Matt, why don't you help me with the washing, I think we need to let Miranda rest."  
  
Well, Lizzie wasn't the most discreet at doing things, but I was tired. I lay my head down and closed my eyes. I hoped that it wouldn't be a nightmare again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
MATT POV  
  
"Matt, what on earth happened back there?"  
  
"Don't you start!"  
  
"Okay. I'll respect you & Miranda's privacy. But if you ever need to talk I'm here."  
  
"Thanks sister, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Pleasure little brother; now let's get these dishes cleaned up."  
  
Lizzie and I picked polite conversation, and while I was awkward to talk, Lizzie was quite happy to just blabber on and on. She had a habit to do that when awkward times came up. She did mean well though. I had taken it with Miranda way too fast. I mean, it's not like I could've exactly stood up and objected at the wedding now could I?  
  
About two hours after washing up and talking to Lizzie over coffee, I decided to leave. I gave my sister a hug and told her I loved her and gave Miranda a kiss on her cheek while she was sleeping while Lizzie was outside feeding her dog, Jaws.  
  
When I approached home, I slumped on the couch and had a long think.  
  
What was to become of Miranda and I?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Well there you go guys, there is chapter 6. I'm sorry I took a long time to update, but I had so much going on around Christmas, I didn't have the time I planned to add another chapter. More chapters will be coming soon! Anyway,  
  
Enjoy and please, please R&R,  
  
Kate  
  
P.S to Laraib: I hope you liked the Matt Miranda I put in for you! Thanks for your suggestion because I wasn't originally intending to put Matt Miranda in it, but now your suggestion has given me so many ideas for the story! 


End file.
